clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday Phoning Facility
The Everyday Phoning Facility is a building in Club Penguin, located at the Ski Village. It serves as a cover for the Elite Penguin Force base, the EPF Command Room, under the guise of an office building. There are many various desks with computers, and other various objects that would be seen in an average office. The room has always been the cover for the Elite Penguin Force after the Penguin Secret Agency ceased operations. Originally, it was just a gray, empty room, with a lone phone booth and pillars in all four corners of the room, one of which opened up to reveal an elevator to the agency headquarters, and two others were part of a test. Currently, it serves as an office where penguins can work, and also a phone directory service. History *Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility began on May 25, 2010, two days before it was officially announced. *It was announced in the Club Penguin Times on May 27, 2010, and opened the same day. Players had to take a test here to become an Elite Penguin Force Agent. *On May 31, 2011, Herbert destroyed the interior of the Everyday Phoning Facility, using the Hydra Bot, which he stole from the Medieval Party 2011. *On November 15, 2012, Herbert blew up the Everyday Phoning Facility, as seen in the video Save the Island!. During Operation: Blackout, it was on fire, with bricks melting, the fan on the ceiling broken, and the test no longer functional. After the end of the operation, the facility was in ruins. *On February 28, 2013, the damaged fan was removed, and various crates and other materials were added, to start construction. *On June 20, 2013, the exterior was given a redesign. The interior had wood covering over the holes in the walls. Miners Helmets were also available. *On August 8, 2013, construction was complete. The Test The Test is a challenge players must have completed in order to become an agent. It was active from when the facility opened in May 2010, until it was rebuilt in August 2013. After completion of the Test, it could be replayed at any time. The Test was broken up into four categories. Aim *The first part of the test, which was simply throwing a snowball at a target on the wall. It was impossible to fail this part. Missing the target any number of times would not lower the score. Speed *The second part of the test, which involved "agility". The pillar in the lower right corner of the room would raise, revealing a green panel. Players then had to step on it. After a few seconds, the lower left pillar would raise also, and reveal a red panel. Players were then instructed to run to the other side as fast as possible. However, as there was no way to increase speed in the game, this part of test could not be completed in faster than six and a half seconds. The longer it takes the player to reach the red panel, the lower the score. Stealth *The third part of the test, which involved stealth. Here, the cameras on either side of the room would turn off, giving players twenty seconds to hide. If players were to hide behind either of the north pillars so camera 2 could not view them, they would be spotted by camera 1. Conversely, if players hid behind either of the south pillars, camera 2 would see them, while camera 1 could not. Either of these scenarios resulted in points deducted. However, hiding behind either of the south pillars and throwing a snowball would cause the player to be in the blind spots of both cameras, resulting in full points. Problem solving *The final part of the test, which involved mental abilities. Here, the upper left pillar would raise, revealing a blue panel. Players were instructed to stand on it. However, if stood on, electric bars would trap the player. After this, they would have one minute to escape. By throwing a snowball at the fuse box on the lower right pillar, players would disable the cage, and be freed. If this option was taken, points would be deducted. If players did not escape from the cage in under a minute, points would be deducted further. However, if players did not step on the blue panel at all, or throw a snowball at the fuse box without stepping on the panel, they would receive full points. End *After completing all four parts, the score of a player would be counted up. However, the points did not actually make any sort of difference. As long as the player got a full score on at least one of the parts, they would pass. As the aim section is impossible to not get a full score on, it was impossible to fail the test. Completion of the test allowed players to access the EPF Command Room. Other *From the start of Operation: Blackout until the rebuild of the facility was complete in August 2013, throwing a snowball at the target in the first part would cause the test to glitch, automatically causing the entrance to the EPF Command Room to open. Trivia *The abbreviation for "Everyday Phoning Facility" is EPF, which also stands for 'E'lite 'P'enguin 'F'orce', referencing the fact it is a cover for the EPF. *Although in the online Club Penguin there was a camera 1 and camera 2, in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, camera 1 was not visible, despite the game providing a full view of the room. *While the room itself has never been decorated for parties, the large Christmas lights hanging on the Ski Lodge were visible during the Holiday Party 2012, through the holes in the walls. *After the rebuild, if players clicked "go there" on the EPF Recruitment postcard, they would be sent to the old version of this room. This was later fixed. **This is due to the version of the room with the test having a different swf than the normal version. *According to Rookie, the goldfish in the water cooler is named "Chips". Gallery Interior Normal Everyday Phoning Facility.png|May 27, 2010 - November 15, 2012 PhoningFacilityDec2012.png|December 6, 2012 - February 28, 2013 Phoning Facility Cleanup.png|February 28, 2013 - June 20, 2013 Everyday Phoning Facility June 2013.png|June 20, 2013 - August 8, 2013 EverydayPhoningFacilityFinal2013.png|August 8, 2013 - Present Parties Battle of Doom Everyday Phoning Facility.png|During the Battle of Doom, as seen by EPF Agents Battle of Doom Everyday Phoning Facility solo.png|During the Battle of Doom, as seen by ordinary citizens Operation Blackout Everyday Phoning Facility.png|During Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility.png|During the Holiday Party 2012 Exterior Regular phonecall.png|June 2010 - December 2012 New EPF Exterior.png|December 2012 - June 2013 NewEPFOutsides.png|June 2013 - March 2015 Parties and events Allcrackedup.png|Battle of Doom IslandAdventureParty2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 GreatSnowRaceEverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Great Snow Race Phining Facility on Fire.png|Operation: Blackout PuffleParty2012EverdayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility exterior holiday 2012.png|Holiday Party 2012 CardJitsuParty2013EverydayPhoningFacility.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 OperationPuffleEverydayPhoningFacility.png|Operation: Puffle TheFair2014EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTourEverydayPhoningFacilityBuildingExterior.png|Muppets World Tour TheFair2015EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2015 Other EPF2.png|The logo Names in other languages SWF *Normal *The Test *Recruit message Category:EPF Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2010